Die Verräterin
by sevenofmine
Summary: Als eine Auftragskillerin Agent Darcy umbringt, trifft sie auf Red John, der dasselbe vorhatte. Er wirbt sie ab und Jane trifft schneller auf seinen Erzfeind, als er je gedacht hatte...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte. Ich drehe mich um und will den Raum durch die zweite Tür verlassen. Zu spät, ich bin gerade durch den Torbogen hindurch, da sehe ich eine schwarze Gestalt vor mir auftauchen.  
Es ist nur eine Silhouette die vom fahlen Mondlicht beschienen wird und ich erkenne das Gesicht nicht.  
„Wer sind sie?", frage ich.  
Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass mich jemand hier stören würde. Weit und breit ist kein Haus und laut war ich auch nicht. Ich spüre, wie er seine Hand auf meinen Mund presst und ich wache einige Zeit später wieder auf.  
Ich drehe mich um und merke, dass ich noch immer im selben Haus bin, aber im Wohnzimmer. Es ist dunkel, nur die Sterne bieten ein wenig Licht und die Straßenlaterne gegenüber flackert unregelmäßig. Ich sehe den Mann, ich schätze es ist ein Mann, ein paar Meter vor mir. Er bemerkt, dass ich aufgewacht bin und geht wieder auf mich zu. Ich sehe ein Messer in seiner Hand glitzern. „Halt!" rufe ich leise und setze mich aufrecht hin.  
„Hast du sie getötet?" fragt er mich nach dem Verbleib der Hausbesitzerin, deren Blut im Schlafzimmer vermutlich bereits zu einer hübschen Lache zusammengelaufen ist. Ich nicke verwirrt und betrachte ihn.  
„Wer sind sie?", frage ich und mir wird klar, dass er wohl dasselbe tun wollte wie ich.  
„Warum?"  
„Es war mein Auftrag", antworte ich strikt mit der Wahrheit.  
Dieser Typ würde mich wohl als letzter an die Bullen verpfeifen. „Du bist Auftragskillerin?"  
Ich nicke erneut und er mustert mich eine Zeit lang.  
„Für wen arbeitest du?  
„Was geht dich das an?" Ich bin nicht unfreundlich, aber direkt.  
„Ich möchte dich abwerben. Mir gefällt deine Vorgehensweise."  
„Die ist immer unterschiedlich."  
„Das ist gut…weißt du, ich gehe immer nach einem bestimmten Muster vor…"  
„Und das wäre?" frage ich ein wenig gelangweilt, vielleicht lass ich mich ja auf den Typen ein, wenn er größere Herausforderungen für mich hat, als mitten in der Nacht in ein alleine stehendes Haus einzubrechen und jemandem die Kehle durzuschneiden.  
„Ich töte Frauen, manchmal vergewaltige ich sie. Darcy sollte mein nächstes Opfer werden, du bist mir wohl zuvorgekommen."  
„Oder du warst einfach zu langsam", sage ich. Ich sehe zwar nicht viel, aber ich erahne ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Dann nehme ich das Blut meiner Opfer und male einen Smiley an die Wand", erklärt er und mein Gesicht verhärtet sich. Wie versteinert blicke ich auf die Gestalt, die mit dem Messer in der Hand vor mir steht.  
„Du bist Red John", flüstere ich leise.

***

„Ist das ihr ernst?" fragte Lisbon als sie in das Büro kommt und sieht, wie Jane Van Pelt erneut einen Kartentrick vorführt.  
„Wie machen sie das?" fragte die rothaarige Agentin gerade.  
Sie standen beide bei Van Pelts Schreibtisch, sie hielt einen Kartenstapel in der Hand und schaut sich die nächste Karte an.  
„Quadrat", sagte Jane und sie sortiert die Karte wieder nach hinten und hält die nächste hoch.  
„Dreieck", teilt Jane mit und lächelt.  
„Wie ist das möglich?" fragt die Agentin und hält die Karte umgedreht vors Licht um zu überprüfen, ob sie durchsichtig ist.  
„Er sieht die Spiegelung der Karte in der Wand hinter ihnen", erklärt Lisbon genervt.  
„Och, Lisbon. Sie sind so eine Spielverderberin", mault Jane und Grace gibt ihm die Karten zurück.  
„Wir haben einen neuen Fall", Lisbon schaut in die Runde. Rigsby und Grace packen bereits ihre Sachen.  
„Wer und wo?", fragt Cho trocken.  
„Eigentlich ist es ein Fall des FBI, aber sie haben unsere Hilfe erbeten", fährt Lisbon fort. „Agent Darcy ist tot."  
Die Agenten schauen sich verwirrt an.  
„Sicher, dass sie uns dabei haben wollen?" fragte Jane und räumte die Karten zurück in den Schreibtisch, den er eigentlich nie benutzte.  
„Sie wollen den Fall so schnell wie möglich aufgeklärt haben", seufzte Lisbon und verschwand wieder. Die Agents beeilten sich, ihr nachzurennen.  
Sie kamen ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde später am Tatort an.  
Darcy wohnte außerhalb von Sacramento in einer sehr ruhigen Gegend, weshalb ihre Leiche auch erst gefunden wurde, nachdem Arbeitskollegen sich Sorgen gemacht hatten, dass sie nicht pünktlich erschienen war und auch nicht ans Telefon ging.  
Das Haus war mit gelbem Absperrband versehen und überall liefen Polizisten in dunkelblauen Uniformen und FBI-Agenten in Men-in-Black Anzügen herum, natürlich alle verkabelt. Unbeeindruckt gingen die Agenten vorbei ins Haus und Jane schaute sich natürlich gründlich um.  
„Oben", erklärte ein Streifenpolizist und sie folgten der Anweisung. Lisbon öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und erblickte sofort die Leiche.  
Es waren nur Polizisten dort, natürlich keine Forensiker. Es hieß, ein Rechtsmediziner sei auf dem Weg, denn es wurde nicht immer einer gebraucht. Dadurch, und durch schlampige Polizeiarbeit, gingen natürlich oft Beweise verloren.  
Jane schaute sich zunächst im Zimmer um, es war sehr schlicht eingerichtet, es standen nur zwei Bücher auf dem Nachttisch und die Bettdecke war bereits auf den Boden verlegt worden.  
Darcy hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, die Kehle war einfach aufgeschlitzt mit einem sauberen Schnitt und das Blut hatte die Matratze verfärbt und war auch auf die Parketten getropft, wo das Holz es bereits eingezogen hatte.  
Jane ging näher heran, schnüffelte ein wenig herum, ignorierte Lisbons genervten Seufzer über sein Verhalten und er richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Es war ein Profi", erklärte er und drehte sich zu den Agenten um, die immer noch Beweise eintüteten.  
„Ach wirklich?" fragte Lisbon mit ihren Blick, der sie zugedröhnt und schläfrig wirken ließ.  
„Der Schnitt ist sauber und mit einem geeigneten Messer durchgeführt worden. Das Schloss unten wurde aufgebrochen, jemand war sehr diskret, also keine persönlich motivierte Tat."  
„Das heißt, jemand hat für den Auftrag an Darcy bezahlt", sagte Cho und verschränkte seine Arme.  
„Na schön, dann müssen wir nur herausfinden, wer", beschloss Lisbon, als Rigsby ins Zimmer kam: „Unten auf der Couch haben wir ein langes blondes Haar gefunden, was eindeutig nicht von Agent Darcy stammt. Es wird ins Labor geschickt", teilte er mit und Lisbon nickte. „Na toll, schauen sie sich hier nochmal um, ob sie noch etwas finden."

* * *

Sie waren wieder im Großraumbüro und Rigsby legte den Hörer auf, als Jane mit seiner Teetasse wieder den Raum betrat.  
„Das war die Rechtsmedizin. Sie haben das Haar analysiert und die DNS extrahiert. Sie haben das Muster nach unten geschickt", erklärte er.  
„Ich gehe mal schauen, ob sie schon einen Treffer gelandet haben", sagte Van Pelt und stand auf, um in den Keller zur Datenanalyse zu gehen.  
„Was denken sie, Jane, wer hätte Darcy umbringen wollen?" fragte Agent Rigsby.  
Der Berater setzte sich gemütlich auf seine Couch und dachte nach: „Sie hat genügend Feinde. Die Frage die sich eigentlich stellt, ist, wer würde einen professionellen Auftragskiller dafür bezahlen? Es schien wirklich jemand mit Erfahrung zu sein."  
„Hm", machte Rigsby und wandte sich wieder den 360°-Tatortfotos zu, die er auf seinen Rechner gezogen hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Wenige Minuten später kam Van Pelt zurück mit einer Akte in der Hand. „Der Name unserer Auftragskillerin ist Theresa Riddle. Ich habe schon die Akte besorgt", teilte sie den anderen mit, die sich direkt alle um ihrem Schreibtisch herum versammelten.  
„Wow, ist die hübsch", bemerkte Jane und nippte an seinem Tee.  
„Tja, aber leider eine eiskalte Killerin", bemerkte Rigsby, der auch das Bild der jungen Blondine anstarrte. Ihre blasse Haut war makellos, sie hatte dunkle Augen, herausstehende Wangenknochen und schien sehr dünn zu sein.  
„Sie ist gesuchte Auftragskillerin, eine der besten an der Westküste. In Mexiko wird sie wegen Drogenhandels gesucht, in Peru wegen Waffenschmuggel und in Spanien, Frankreich und den Niederlanden wegen Einbruchs. Wow, Einbruch in Firmengebäude mit Datendiebstahl. Sie scheint für einige sehr reiche Leute zu arbeiten", las Van Pelt vor.  
„Interpol und FBI suchen sie bereits, aber in Amerika konnte ihr noch nichts nachgewiesen werden und die Beweislage in allen anderen Fällen ist auch noch strittig", fügte Cho hinzu.  
„Sie hat noch nie zuvor nützliche Beweise an einem Tatort zurückgelassen. Wieso haben wir dann jetzt ein Haar von ihr gefunden?", stellte Rigsby eine berechtigte Frage.  
„Vielleicht wollte sie, dass wir wissen, dass sie es war", vermutete Van Pelt.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich schätze, sie wurde beim Einbruch irgendwie gestört oder ist irgendwem begegnet", sagte Jane und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, wie angestrengt er nachdachte.

„Das ist unwichtig. Holen wir sie uns." Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Lisbon hinter ihnen stand und sie drehten sich verwundert um.  
Die Agents suchten sich ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zur angegebenen Adresse. Das Hochhaus gehörte nicht gerade in die Gegend, wo man eine hochprofessionelle und gutbezahlte Auftragskillerin vermutete, aber vielleicht lebte sie ja so bescheiden.  
Die vier Agents zogen sich ihre kugelsicheren Westen an und liefen langsam auf das Gebäude zu. Sie sahen schon die ersten Rollladen runtergehen, hier im Viertel waren Polizisten nicht gerne gesehen.  
Sie betraten das Treppenhaus und ignorierten das weiße Pulver auf den ersten Treppenstufen.  
„Fünfter Stock", sagte Rigsby und nacheinander, mit gezogenen Pistolen rannten sie nach oben, während jeder Hausbewohner hoffte, dass sie nicht seine Tür eintraten.  
Im fünften Stock blieben sie stehen, gaben sie stumme Kommandos, bis Rigsby die Tür eintrat und Cho als erstes hindurchging. Er ging in die Küche, Lisbon ins Wohnzimmer und Rigsby und Van Pelt in das winzige Arbeitszimmer.  
„Hände hoch, keine Bewegung!" schrien sie, als sie Theresa Riddle vor ihrem Schreibtisch sahen. Sie drehte sich um und sah nicht gerade überrascht aus, Polizisten in ihrer Wohnung anzutreffen. Im Hintergrund schaltete sich gerade der Laptop aus.  
„Stehen sie auf", befahl Rigsby und steckte seine Pistole weg, während Van Pelt ihre Finger verkrampfte. Er ließ die Handschellen zuschnappen und führte die Verbrecherin in den Flur.  
„Schön, führ sie ab, Rigsby und bring sie schon mal ins CBI. Wir untersuchen weiter das Haus", erklärte Lisbon und schloss die Tür hinter ihrem Agenten.  
„Was habt ihr gefunden?" fragte sie die anderen Beiden.  
„Die Küche ist die Ordentlichste, die ich je von einem Verbrecher gesehen habe", erklärte Cho und Van Pelt nickte. „Alles ist sehr aufgeräumt und sie hat gerade eben ihren Computer heruntergefahren. Wir sollten ihn zu den IT-Spezialisten bringen."  
„Einverstanden. Untersucht weiter das Haus, vielleicht kriegen wir sie ja noch für weitere Strafdelikte dran", sagte der Boss, aber bis auf ein paar Unterlagen über Polizisten und ein kleines Päckchen mit getrocknetem Cannabis fanden sie nichts ungewöhnliches.  
Laut ihrer Akte wurden gefälschte Pässe und unterschiedliche Waffen in ihrem Besitz vermutet, aber diese fanden die Agenten nicht, außer dem Küchenmesser schien es keine scharfkantigen Gegenstände zu geben.  
„Sie lebt offenbar alleine", stellte Van Pelt mit einem Blick in das Bad fest.  
„Klar, sonst wäre es hier auch unaufgeräumter", bemerkte Lisbon und Cho musste leicht schmunzeln.  
„Auch ungewöhnlich ist, dass sie keine übermäßigen Schminkartikel besitzt. Keine gewöhnliche weibliche Verbrecherin", sagte Van Pelt und sie verließen die Wohnung wieder, natürlich nachdem sie die Eingangstür mit einem CBI-Aufkleber versiegelten.

***

Ich wartete ungefähr eine halbe Stunde seit Agent Rigsby mich in die Haftzelle gesperrt hatte, bis die rothaarige Van Pelt mich hinaus holte. Sie schien ein wenig nervös zu sein, vielleicht weil ich nicht wie eine bösartige Killerin aussehe.  
Sie führte mich in einen Verhörraum, wo ich erneute fünf Minuten wartete, bis Agent Lisbon und Berater Jane den Raum betraten. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von mir, während Jane sich an die Wand links neben dem Spiegel lehnte.  
Lisbon schlug meine Akte auf und betrachtete sie eine ganze Weile. Immer diese Warterei, damit beeindruckten sie vielleicht Leute, die das erste Mal verhört wurden und nach zwei Sekunden alle ihre Geheimnisse ausplauderten.  
Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das nicht auch tun würde, ich schätze ab, welche Auftragsgeber ich es mir leisten kann zu verraten und welche nicht, meine Treue gilt nur einigen Personen, die ich gut kannte und ihre Reaktionen voraussagen konnte.  
„Sie sind Theresa Riddle."  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Haben sie Agent Darcy umgebracht?" fragte Agent Lisbon direkt.  
„Soll ich darauf jetzt wirklich antworten?" erwiderte ich.  
„Hören sie. Ihre DNS wurde am Tatort gefunden. Sie können ihre Strafe vermindern, wenn sie uns ihren Auftragsgeber verraten."  
Ich schaute sie eine Weile lang an. In zwei Tagen war ich sowieso wieder raus, dafür besaß ich genug einflussreiche Freunde. Ich dachte nur an den reichen Ölfirmenbesitzers, der oft seine Konkurrenten durch mich ausschalten ließ und an seine hübsche Tochter, die ich bereits um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Eine Option, wenn ich nachts nichts zu tun hatte, mehr war diese Siebenundzwanzigjährige nicht für mich.  
„Er heißt Rodrigo Fernandez Sanchez. Vor fünf Monaten hat Agent Darcy und ihr Team seinen Bruder wegen Menschenschmuggels verhaftet. Er sitzt jetzt für dreißig Jahre. Rodrigo wollte sich rächen, ich habe ihm bereits prophezeit, dass er sich bald mit seinem Bruder eine Zelle teilen wird", erklärte ich.  
„Verraten sie immer ihre Auftragsgeber?", fragte der Berater Jane.  
„Nur wenn sie keinen besonderen Nutzen mehr für mich haben."  
„Das heißt, einflussreiche Leute und welche, die ihren Ruf aufwerten, sind bei ihnen sicher?"  
Ich nickte und er machte eine typische „Aha"-Kopfbewegung.  
„Na schön. Wir werden das überprüfen", antwortete Agent Lisbon und Agent Cho brachte mich zurück in meine Zelle.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Bank und wartete. Es würde sich bald rumgesprochen haben, dass man mich verhaftet hat.

***

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt hat", staunte Lisbon, als sie mit einem neuen Verdächtigen ins CBI HQ zurückkehrten.  
„Tja, sie scheint zu wissen, wann es sich lohnt, seine Bezahler zu verraten", stimmte Rigsby zu.  
Als die Aufzugstüren sich öffneten, stand bereits der Boss vor ihnen.  
„Was gibt's?", fragte Lisbon erstaunt.  
„Ihre Theresa Riddle wurde vor zwei Stunden entlassen. Sie scheint einflussreiche Freunde zu haben, aber es lässt sich leider nicht zurückverfolgen, wer ihre Freilassung angefordert hat", erklärte er und stiefelte wieder ab.  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kehrten die beiden Agenten in das große Büro zurück.  
„Schon gehört?", fragte Van Pelt und die beiden nickten.  
„Fall gelöst", kommentierte Jane gedankenversunken, der sich nur auf seine Sudokurätsel konzentrierte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Obwohl Theresa Riddle spurlos verschwunden und ihre Wohnung einen Tag später leer war, suchte das CBI nicht nach ihr, denn man konnte ihr erneut nichts nachweisen.  
Sie hatte keine Tat gestanden und das archivierte Haar und die zugehörige DNS-Probe waren aus dem Labor der Rechtsmedizin und der Toxikologie verschwunden.  
Es war spät abends, als Jane nach Hause kam und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit blieb ihm sein Herz vor Schreck stehen.  
Er schaltete das Licht ein und betrachtete das Grauen, welches bei ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
Es war Lorelei, das wusste er, auch wenn ihr Körper total verunstaltet worden war. Sie war vor drei Tagen aus der Untersuchungshaft geflohen und niemand hatte von ihren Aufenthaltsort gewusst.

Sie war nicht hier gestorben, sonst hätte er Spuren des Blutes auf seinem Fußboden gefunden. Es war klar, dass sie gefoltert worden war, denn ihr Körper war entblößt und nirgendwo war Kleidung aufzufinden.  
Ihr gesamter Körper wies Brandflecken auf, einige Stellen waren schwarz verkohlt, die meisten dunkelrot gebrannt und ihr hingen die Hautfetzen am gesamten Leib.  
Ihr linkes unteres Bein war komplett schwarz, die glühende Eisenstange, die einen sichtbaren Abdruck auf ihrem Oberschenkel hinterlassen hatte, hatte hier nicht mehr durch die oberste Hautschicht eindringen müssen,  
da diese zuvor mit einem Skalpell und einem Seziermesser entfernt worden waren und um das rechte Bein geschlungen und zusammengeknotet wurde.  
Auf ihrem verbrannten Bauch erkannte Jane die Einritzungen von Mustern und tiefe Messerschnitte, die sie fast komplett ausbluten ließen, damit die Verkohlung ihres Körpers schneller vonstattenging.  
Ihre Brustnippel waren abgeschnitten worden, ihre Brüste selbst hingen seitlich von ihr herunter, schwarz verkohlt und ausgehohlt.  
Das Innere Fleisch, die Muskeln lagen als schwarze Asche in der Mitte, sie waren wohl separat und wie sich später herausstellte, mit einfachem Alkohol als Brandbeschleuniger, verbrannt worden.  
Ihr Hals war nachträglich aufgeschlitzt und ein Schachbrettmuster blieb zurück, welches unter der dunkelbraunen, bereits lederartigen Haut zu erkennen war.  
Die wenigen Hautfetzen, die noch einigermaßen intakt blieben, waren schrumpelig und braun, wie bei einer längeren Trocknung oder einer vorsichtigen Erhitzung und erinnerten an das, was übrig blieb, wenn man eine Mumie entkleidete.  
Ihr Kopf schien geschrumpft zu sein, ihre Schädeldecke war aufklappbar und restliche Hirnflüssigkeit hatte sich auf dem Boden verteilt, worin Reste ihres Gehirns selbst schwammen, welches komisch zermatscht schien, als hätte man irgendwie mit Gewalt den Zusammenhalt gelöst.  
Es war ebenfalls verkokelt, aber nicht komplett verbrannt, weil die Flüssigkeit diesen Prozess aufgehalten hätte.  
Bei genauerem Betrachten fiel Jane auf, dass ihre Nase sehr nach links gebogen war und dass das schwarze, längliche etwas, das aus dem offenem Mund herausragte,  
wohl eine abgetrennte, verbrannte Zunge war, auf der fein säuberlich, alle Zähne in einem Muster aufgereiht lagen, die wohl mithilfe einer Zange entfernt worden waren.  
Das recht Auge fehlte, oder war vermutlich die weiße Flüssigkeit, die neben ihrem rechten Ohr lag, oder was von ihrem Ohr übrig war.  
Die Haut des Auges lag wie eine Schale neben dem flüssigen Weißen, was wohl durch Drauftreten herausgequollen war.  
Die Augenhöhle war wie der gesamte Kopf verkohlt und schwarz und ließ komplett bis zur hinteren Kopfwand hindurch blicken, da das Gehirn bereits extrahiert worden war.  
Das linke Auge war noch in seiner Position, das Augenlid war weggebrannt worden und das Auge hatte auch eine schwarze oder dunkelbraune Farbe angenommen und war kaum noch als solches zu erkennen.  
Jane hatte sich diese Formation fünf Minuten lang regungslos angeschaut, bevor er sich seitlich wegdrehte und sich auf seinen Fußboden übergab.  
Lisbon und das Team tauchten zwanzig Minuten später am Tatort auf und entdeckten einen blassen Jane, der zusammengekauert vor der Couch saß und auf den verunstalteten Körper starrte, der, wie sich später durch eine Obduktion herausstellte, nicht nur gefoltert, sondern auch vergewaltigt worden war.  
Jane zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Red Johns Werk war, besonders weil der blutende Smiley, der zum Vorschein kam, als sie den Körper bewegten, ein starker Hinweis auf Lorelei's Mörder gab.  
„Red John hat sie nicht gefoltert", war Janes einzige Antwort auf Lisbons Frage, wie es ihm wohl ginge.

***

Für das Team war es eher ein trauriges Ende, als klar wurde, dass Jane ohne langen Prozess wieder in die Psychiatrie eingeliefert wurde, weil er, außer erwähntem letztem Satz, kein Wort mehr von sich gab.  
Es war eine helle Nacht und durch das vergitterte Fenster konnte Jane den Mondschein erkennen. Er war nicht verrückt, er hatte gewusst, dass Red John Lorelei töten würde, weil er fürchtete, sie würde ihn verraten.  
Er wartete nun darauf, dass sein Erzfeind sich zeigte, die Jagd schien vorbei und das hatte ihm schon damals nicht gefallen. Und Jane behielt auch Recht, als er nachts um drei davon aufwachte, wie das Schloss zu seiner Zelle aufgebrochen wurde.  
Dennoch musste er zugeben, überrascht zu sein, dass er die Person, die er sah, nie für einen von Red Johns Schülern gehalten hatte.  
„Bin ich auch nicht", gab sie auf seine Nachfrage zu. „Er hat mich abgeworben. Aber ich glaube, du benötigst dringend eine Rache, wenn du nicht so werden möchtest wie ich", entschied sie, ohne näher drauf einzugehen.  
Ohne sich es zwei Mal sagen zu lassen, stand Jane auf und folgte Theresa aus dem Sicherheitstrakt.  
„Er hatte Darcy umbringen wollen, aber ich war ihm zuvor gekommen. Er hat mich am Tatort überrascht, aber nachdem er mein Werk gesehen hat, entschied er, mich zu nutzen."  
„Ich hab gehört, er soll so charmant sein, warum bist du ihm nicht so blind gefolgt, wie Lorelei es tat?"  
„Du siehst ja, worauf das bei ihr hinausgelaufen ist. Ich steh nicht auf Männer", antwortete sie knapp und sie stiegen gemeinsam in ihr Auto. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer er ist, Jane? Schau nicht so verwundert, ich kenne eure gesamte gemeinsame Geschichte."  
Jane schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Gar keine Ahnung? Du wirst überrascht sein, wie er vor deiner Nase agiert hat. Es war so offensichtlich. Wer hat denn, sofort als du ihn kennengelernt hast, dich auf Red John angesprochen?"  
Sie wartete einen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort: „Er hat dich angelogen, sich als dritte Partei, als Allwissender ausgegeben."  
„Stiles…", flüsterte Jane leise, als auch schon die Visualize-Kirche vor ihm auftauchte.  
Theresa nickte, als sie auf den Parkplatz einbog.

***

„Na los, Jane", sage ich und reiche ihm ein Messer. „Gib auf dich Acht." „Du wirst weiterfahren?" „Ich bin hier fertig, mich hält nichts mehr." Er nickt und steigt aus. Bevor er die Tür schließt, beugt er sich zu mir runter und sagt: „Danke!" Ich wünsche ihm noch viel Glück und sehe, wie er in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

***

„Irgendeine Idee, Jane?" fragte Lisbon und der Berater schaute auf. Stiles' toter Körper lag vor ihm und es kam ihm vor, als würde er über ihm schweben, als wäre die ganze Welt auf einmal so winzig und lächerlich. Er fühlte sich so frei und erlöst und konnte sich endlich neuem widmen.  
„Vielleicht war seine Zeit gekommen", und bevor Lisbon etwas erwidern konnte, hakte Jane nach: „Haben wir eigentlich etwas von Theresa gehört?"  
„Welche Theresa?" fragte Lisbon überrascht.  
„Na, unsere Auftragskillerin! Theresa Riddle? Sie hat Darcy umgebracht und Lorelei gefoltert", sagte Jane und stieg über die Leiche.  
„Jane? Alles okay? Darcy wurde von Red John ermordet und Lorelei auch! Wir haben nie eine Theresa Riddle verhaftet", sagte Lisbon erstaunt.  
Jane schaute sie eine kurze Weile an und fing an, zu lachen. „Im Ernst?", fragte er und schaute die anderen Agenten an, die ihn verwirrt anstarrten.  
„Was?", fragte Jane plötzlich und schaute sich um. „Aber…das Haar…die Akte…die Wohnung…das Verhör?", stotterte er.  
„Jane? Sind sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Lisbon plötzlich und kam näher, um seine Stirn zu fühlen.  
„Jaja, ist alles klar", antwortete der Berater und wich zurück. „Ich…ich glaub, ich…wir treffen uns im CBI", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Raum. Besorgt warfen sie die Agenten viel versprechende Blicke zu.

***

Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Jane hier auftaucht. Er stürzt nieder und Tränen quellen aus seinem Gesicht, als er auf die beiden Grabsteine starrt.  
„Wer bist du?", fragt er erstaunt und verwirrt, ohne sich umzublicken.  
„Ich habe alle meine Spuren gelöscht, niemand wird wissen, dass ich dir geholfen habe", antwortete ich.  
„Niemand kann sich an dich erinnern. Wer bist du?"  
„Ich bin ein Geist, Jane. Stiles heimliche Tochter, von der er nie erfahren hat. Die Agents und jeder, der mich gesehen hat, bekam eine…Droge gespritzt, sie können sich an bestimmte Stunden nicht mehr erinner, aber sie merken noch nicht einmal ihren Gedankenverlust. Ich musste das gut machen, was mein Vater dir angetan hat. Es tut mir Leid, Jane", flüstere ich und berühre sachte seine Schulter.  
Er weint und weint und merkt nicht, wie ich mich langsam vom Friedhof entferne.  
Hier bin ich fertig, hier muss ich weg.  
Weg von Jane und Red John, denn ich war die ganze Zeit die dritte Partei, die aufgepasst hat, dass beide Spieler sich an die Regeln halten.  
Doch das Spiel ist aus und der Schiedsrichter kann nach Hause gehen.


End file.
